Right Here
by Coilerfan35
Summary: Fear still courses through her veins, replacing the blood that spills from her arm. Spoilers for Harbingers In The Fountain. Booth's Middle name is Joseph xDDD


**An: And so the random one shots concocted after watching a new episode of Bones begins. And what a better way to begin this tradition then with the first episode of season what? SEASON 5! Which was a kick ass episode by the way. Poses many fucking questions for the future of Booth and Brennan. But Cyndi said it would all work out xDDD**

* * *

The clock flashed at her mockingly, telling her that no matter how hard she looked at the evidence files the night was still going on, and she wasn't finding anything.

It was 1:17. She had been staring at the same printed words for 5 hours and 17, now 18 minutes.

She rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck gently, relief rushing through her muscles as they were loosened and settled back in a more comfortable spot.

She leaned back, her bandaged arm stinging slightly as she looked down at the deep blood spots blotting the off flesh colored bandage.

Her first few days back were just not in her favor. First she had a psychic harassing her, and then she had to deal with the fear about how Booth was doing, and then she got stabbed…stabbed...fear…pain…defense…crashing…gun fire…pressure…holding…Booth…holding her, in his arms, whispering into her hair as she cried into his side, that familiar heat and constriction building in her chest as she remembered him holding her tight to him even when the EMT's rushed into the building, begging for Booth to let her go, but he didn't, until she had to wipe her tears away and just look up at him, her eyes saying 'It's ok, Booth'.

Of course he understood their silent language and released her, his brown eyes turning black in pure fear, rage, and concern as he glanced at the dead body on the ground.

He hated killing people, but he felt no remorse if that person was trying to kill the woman he loved.

Brennan shook her head, shaking off the initial arousal she felt as she recalled being in his arms, along with the feeling of pure security and a 'fluttering' feeling in her chest and stomach as she analyzed her reaction to his embrace.

"Alright," Brennan said to herself as she pushed off the couch "Time to take a nice, hot shower, and just relax."

Brennan moved through her room, pulling out a white towel and setting it on the counter, her fingers reaching for the bottom of her shirt before she heard a soft raping at her door.

'Great,' Brennan thought as she moved through her house and peeked out the peep hole, instantly smiling as she opened the door to her favorite FBI agent, even though she hasn't met every FBI agent in the world…

"Hey Bones," Booth said gently, dark purple circles lining his eyes as he leaned into the door jamb.

"Hi Booth," Brennan said quietly "What are you doing here?"

"Saw your lights," he said with a genuine Booth charm smile.

"But this time you didn't bring food," Brennan said with a laugh as she stepped from the door and motioned to the living room "Wanna come in."

Booth nodded and stepped into her apartment, watching as she gently closed her door and locked it before she turned to him and gave him a nervous smile.

"What?" she asked.

God she was beautiful "Nothing," he whispered.

"Well I was going to hop in the shower real quick, there is beer in the fridge if you want some," Brennan offered.

Booth smiled and nodded "I'll be right here when you're done."

Brennan raised the side of her lip slightly, giving him a quick smile before she turned to walk towards her bedroom, being stopped by his large hand, placed gently on her upper arm "How does it feel?" he asked, skimming his finger tips over the bandage.

"It hurts," Brennan said "and stings, but it's nothing unbearable."

Booth nodded and let her go, running his hand down her back reassuringly as her spine rippled and she rushed into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, turning the knobs quickly and stripping down, pulling the bandage from her arm and sizing up the cut on her arm before she stepped under the scolding spray.

Her pale skin turned pink as she turned the heat down, the water pressure making her arm sting, tears coming forth on her eyes as she turned her arm away and began lathering her hair, washing the suds down her back and scrubbing her body wash into her body before she noticed the bubbles around her arm being a dark crimson, and the bottom of her shower was full of water the color of blood.

Brennan's heart began to race as she felt the fear kick in again, she had never seen herself bleed that much, and her arm just wouldn't stop. It was a deep cut, and it was near one of her large veins, it could have been deadly, he could have been holding her dead body in the office, instead of her crying form.

Her hands were shaking as she washed the soap from her arms, her tears falling down her cheeks as she turned the water off and stumbled out of the shower, pulling the towel around her quickly and sliding to the floor as the side of her towel seemed to instantly be stained red.

Her panic coupled with the thick air in the bathroom caused her throat to constrict, rising her panic level higher as she felt like she was being strangled.

She cried out as she felt the hot blood stain her arm, her body powerless as she screamed his name, pleading him to come and save her.

Booth heard her scream his name and ran into her bathroom, opening the door and finding a scared and panicked Brennan, shaking, on the floor, against her bathroom wall with a bloody arm and an even bloodier towel.

"Bones," Booth whispered as he rushed to her side and bent down beside her, his hand coming to squeeze her arm as her hands shook under him.

"Too…much…blood," she choked out.

"Bones, listen to me," he whispered, "You're ok. You're ok. I'm right here, Bones, I'm right here."

Brennan shook her head and coughed "Can't…breathe…"

Booth nodded and pulled her into his arms, her bloodied arm resting against his chest again and staining another one of his white shirts as he brought her out to the living room and sat her in one of her wooden table chairs.

He quickly shrugged off his coat and his shirt, wrapping the light fabric around her arm in instinct as he applied pressure to the red and white fabric of his dress shirt, his other hand wrapped around her arm trying to calm her down.

"Bones, honey, look at me," he demanded, her eyes opening and looking wildly into his.

He moved his hand up her arm and placed his hand over her heart, wrapping his fingers around the hand that she brought up to press it into her heated skin.

"Relax," he whispered, looking into her eyes and just dying to wrap her in his arms.

Brennan's lips parted as her chest rose and fell gentler, her breathing becoming normal as she stared down into his comforting brown eyes.

"Bones," he whispered "Are you ok?"

Brennan nodded and took her hand away from his hand, still resting over her heart as she wiped her tears away quickly "I'm sorry…I just panicked, I…I'm sorry," she said, trying to stand up and walk away from him, but was able to drag him into her bedroom before he sat on her bed and turned her in his arms, holding her to him like he did before, his bare chest brushing against her bare shoulders.

"Bones," he whispered again, holding her tightly "I'm right here, I'm always…right here."

Brennan tensed and looked up into his eyes, his free hand coming to brush along her jaw line, tilting her head up gently, fire coursing down her neck and through her chest as her eyes fluttered closed and his finger ran to the tip of her chin.

"Open your eyes," he demanded before her eyes reluctantly opened and he bowed his head, placing, hot, feather light kisses on her neck, her verbal moans echoing through the room as she felt the fire spread down into her core.

He moved his mouth to the tip of her chin, her eyes squeezing together tighter as he placed the lightest of kisses on her forehead, the corner of her mouth, then finally her lips.

His hand remained wrapped around her bloodied arm as the heat increased and tongues fought viciously between deprived mouths.

"I'm always right here."


End file.
